


Prompt: The last person to have the Catapult was you.

by RoseDemica



Series: Random One Shots (Avengers) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Family Moment, Drabble, F/M, Family, Iris Coulson-Fury - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Short, Sister Agents, sleep deprived, the fall of loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: A cute little moment within the Avengers Family. The twins are screaming for their father, who is off on a mission, everyone else tries to help out, but they're fussy.Sleep deprived Iris and Tony cuddle up on the couch, much to their S.O.'s amusement.I dunno, just a fun little insight into the Avengers Tower Family.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Iris Coulson-Fury, Clint Barton/OC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Random One Shots (Avengers) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904695





	Prompt: The last person to have the Catapult was you.

Iris was at her wit’s end, it was the middle of the night. Clint had been called away on an urgent mission almost two months earlier. He'd missed check-in too many times not to be a coincidence. Natasha had left a week earlier, promising to find the master archer and bring him back. Iris had nearly joined her, needing to be there for her fiance, but the kids held her back. They needed one of their parents home.

"Amelia Baby, Please stop crying for Mama," Iris whispered, rocking the young girl in his arms.

"Uncle help." Tears welled in Iris' eyes as she ran across Loki in the main living room. Loki was instantly up, cradling her close to his chest careful not to crush Amelia between them.

"She won't stop crying. I've tried everything. Just make her stop." Iris rested her head on his shoulder, crying. 

"She probably just wants her Dad," Loki spoke softly, taking Amelia out of Iris' arms as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I want her Dad home to," Iris whispered, pulling away from Loki. 

"He will be Distress," Loki whispered, humming lowly to Amelia as he rocked her gently. Using an illusion to make himself look like Clint in an effort to calm the young child.

"Ma'am, Evan is also awake," Jarvis spoke softly, Iris took a deep breath as she heard her son's cries.

"I got him Iris," Pepper called, walking through the living room towards the elevator. Tony walking slowly behind her, looking just as sleep-deprived as Iris felt.

"You sure Pep?" Iris asked softly, the twin’s aunt only smiled, nodding her head as she disappeared into the elevator.

"Have you seen my catapult?" Tony mumbled, resting his head on Iris' shoulder, his arm resting over her waist. 

"You have a catapult?" Iris replied, her words slurring together as she leaned into one of her closest friends. 

"The last person to have the catapult is you," Tony replied, tugging her towards the nearest couch. Iris never remembered laying down nor closing her eyes.

~~~~~♥~~~~~♡~~~~~♥~~~~~

"Morning Darlin'." A pair of lips brushed past her temple, Iris sighed, snuggling further into the pair of arms that held her. A different groan than the one she was expecting sounded from behind her, and then a chuckle from in front of her. Iris shot up, forcing the arms away from around her and glancing behind her.

"Tony!" Tony shot up, glancing at the area around them before his eyes settled on Iris.

"What on earth?" He rubbed his eyes before looking at her again.

"You tell me!" Iris replied, 

"Pepper and I took Evan and Amelia so you could get some sleep. You both fell asleep on the couch." Loki answered, still rocking Amelia in his arms as he walked up to Iris from the foot of the couch.

"And we just got back." Iris glanced behind her to see Pepper, Natasha and Clint standing there.

"Baby you're back!" Iris rolled off the couch, throwing herself into Clint's arms. Clint caught her, stumbling back slightly as his arms folded around her waist, lips pressing to the top of her head.

"You are never allowed to leave again, ever. Amelia wouldn't stop screaming, and because she was screaming Evan started screaming and then I couldn't sleep, then-" 

"Ri Breathe." Clint chuckled, tightening his hold on her. Iris relaxed into his hold, breathing until she felt calm and in control again. Slowly they both felt her muscles relaxing, her body folding closer to his.

"Tony, what on earth were you on about last night?" Iris turned slowly to look at the genius, who shook his head softly.

"No idea Mama Bird," Tony replied, his hand coming up to hold his head. "Absolutely no idea." 

~~~~~♥~~~~~♡~~~~~♥~~~~~

"Do you think Tony knows about Project Catapult?" Iris whispered softly, looking over at Clint. 

"No. Why?" Clint replied sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"He asked me about it last night." Iris frowned, before curling further into him and letting sleep claim her.


End file.
